Writing Your Tragedy
by HottahSpots
Summary: Following the death of her entire family Susan is faced with grief she can't handle. Grief she tries to wish away only to come face to face with another who has had recent tragedy. But what they find in this new world is more than relief from their pain.
1. These Mishaps

Susan sat just staring at the wall. She was at her best friends house trying to take in the news. They'd all died. Not just one but all of them. What was the miniscule chance that this could have happened? She couldn't even begin to calculate the odds in her head. Why couldn't even one of them survive? She suddenly missed her sibling's crazy ramblings about that silly game more than anything in the world.

She curled up into a ball on the couch. She was never going to see them again. The tears that had welled into her tears were now streaming down her face. Maybe if only she'd believed in Narnia too she would have died with them. She didn't believe though. It was all games from their childhood. Games that had probably driven them to the train station and killed them.

She was crying hard now. Part of her yelled that she was smearing her makeup and should compose herself. She couldn't. The pain was still so fresh and new. Mixed emotions were traveling through her broken heart to quickly to be sorted one from another. The emotions so random she just felt lost. Lost and so very alone.

Gone… All gone…

"I'd do anything to have them back…" Susan whispered to the silent room around her.

Myrna walked into the room and pulled Susan into her arms trying to comfort her. The adult and serious part of Susan was yelling now to get up and take control of her situation. Queen Susan from her childhood kept weeping. Crying for someone from another world to come and rescue her for once.

How many times in their games had they rescued someone else? Wasn't it her turn now!

"Susan?" Myrna whispered.

Susan sat up and tried to compose herself. What was she thinking? Someone coming to rescue her? That was absurd. There were no magical worlds. Nothing to condole her in her grief! Alsan and Narnia were games and lies that had caused the pain. They weren't going to take it away.

"It's going to be alright," Myrna tried again. Susan gave her a weak but determined smile in return. "Things will be tough but you're strong."

Susan clenched her hand trying to sort through the fresh anger against her childhood. It felt as if something was there between her fingers. Something familiar. Myrna was rubbing Susan's back and humming a soothing lullaby. Susan looked down slowly to find her old bow in her hand.

She stared at it for several seconds before going to meet Myrna's eyes. Myrna didn't even seem to notice the apparition. She must have been going crazy in her grief. There was no other explanation in Susan's mind.

A sudden weight across her lap brought her attention down to white quiver stuff with arrows. Susan jumped this time. Myrna kept humming as if she didn't even notice her friends start.

Susan stood up grabbing the quiver before it fell to the ground. A cool breeze flew across her face. The room began to flutter away. Susan began to panic mascara-accompanied tears streaming down her face away. _I'd do anything to have them back… _Her grief wrought wish whispered through the wind. _Anything…Anything… _Echoed in her ears.

Her legs buckled under her so she was a weeping bundle of brown clothing against the green meadow around her. She thought of nothing laying there crying. She was afraid to think. What had just happened to her? Other worlds didn't exist. It didn't logically make sense. She was almost an adult. Where had her imagination taken her. Was this some sort of freak dream within a dream? Was her family really alive and this whole event just a cruel hallucination?

Short beginning yes I know. This is the beginning of two plot bunnies, which formed after I finished the last battle for the umpteenth time. Please forgive any unfortunate grammar occurrences. I swear I didn't do them on purpose. And last but not least I do not own Narnia.


	2. Must Be Dreaming

Danielle stared at the new girl who was crying not far from where she sat in a similar situation. When the brunette had appeared out of nowhere she had been facing away from Dan but the way she crumpled and sobbed there were tears undoubtedly falling from her eyes. Dan had actually stopped crying out of curiosity. It was the one thing other than tears that Dan seemed to never run out of.

She was curious for example as to how she had gotten here. Here had happened as Dan had walked out of her bedroom to go find more tissues. A beautiful grassy meadow was not the upstairs hall she distinctly remembered. Oddly enough Dan's makeup bag and jewelry box and appeared on the grass in front of her shortly after her appearance. She left them there while going to inspect her companion.

A small tap on her shoulder startled Susan. She regained her composure quickly though wiping the tear from her cheeks. Turning around slowly she met the eyes of a girl with tear-dried cheeks. The girl seemed about Susan's own age with big blue-gray eyes and slightly frizzy, wavy, shoulder length blond hair. She had a pleasant, oddly calm face that almost radiated curiosity.

"Danielle," The blond said confidently sticking out her hand. "Dan, or Dani for short though."

Susan was almost startled by her abrupt American accent. Susan hadn't met many Americans.

"Susan," She said slowly picking up some of the curiosity from the other girl.

"British?" Dan asked almost immediately after Susan finished her name.

"Yes, actually. And you're American?"

"Right on," Dan replied nodding. Then she gestured to the meadow around them. "You know where here is?"

Susan took her surroundings in for the first time. It was a simple countryside meadow. A tall oak stood not far from where they sat and a pink-blossomed tree not far from the oak. A brown hare sat nibbling on something at the edge of the grass. Susan looked back at the blond and shook her head.

Dan shrugged and crossed her legs Indian style. Susan took another chance to examine the girl. Her outfit was peculiar in that she wore an oddly woven sort of blue britches and a large black hooded jumper.

"So, what's your story?"

Susan almost felt pried upon as the girl asked. Susan was used to opening her mouth to be heard but it felt uncomfortable sharing her family's death with a stranger. It was private to her in a way she couldn't explain. But then again if this all was just a dream then there was no hurt in explaining her pain. It was beyond her why she would have chosen an American girl to come and comfort her. Not to mention she didn't know anyone named Danielle. This all seemed so strange to her.

Dan stared at the odd Brit wondered if she would ever answer her question. Dan decided to end the awkward silence but filling it as quickly as possible. "Well… I don't know how we got here, but in my opinion I probably just tripped over one of my brothers toys leaving my room and fell down the stairs. Then I blacked out from the fall and am dreaming of a pretty straight-haired brunette crying because I always wished I had pretty straight hair like the brunettes at school. Not to mention I always thought accents were pretty cool. That explains the British nationality. I have to admit though that it's odd my subconscious would choose British over say Irish or Scottish, which would have been my obvious choice.

"Goes to show how much the subconscious mind differs from the conscious one. I'm not even going to try to explain the dress because I really have not idea on that one. I've always been a bit of a tomboy myself. I'm boy crazy. What can I say?"

"Then why am I crying?" Susan suddenly asked strength had replaced uncertainty in her eyes. Dan stared at her for several seconds after being cut off.

"I think the way my eyeliner is all over my face can answer that." Dan smiled as if there were no other explanation needed. She suddenly stood up and offered her hand to Susan.

Susan just stared at Dan as if the other girl should explain her actions quickly. Dan shrugged and walked over to another part of the meadow before picking something up and heading in a different direction. Susan sighed and stood up. She very much did not want to be left alone and Dan seemed good-natured enough.

"Where are you going?" Susan half yelled picking up her bow and quiver only to notice her horn as well. Susan strapped them all to her body before running after the other girl.

"To find somewhere to make myself more presentable." Dan replied as soon as Susan had caught up. "I mean what if we run into some cute dream boys. I wouldn't want my makeup all messed up. I might scare him away before I even got introduced."

Susan sighed and inwardly agreed. She felt like she could connect with Dan on that matter.

They walked in silence for several minutes before Dan took off into a run. Susan let out an exasperated groan before heading after her again. It was several minutes before Susan was finally running equal with the other girl. Then Dan began to sprint ahead as if challenging Susan to pull ahead. Susan's breath was ragged but she kept her pace. It was several more minutes before she collapsed where Dan had stopped at a small creek.

Both girls lay on the ground panting. Dan sat up for that she was leaning on her elbows.

"I love to run when it's not forced on me," Dan smiled despite her lack of breath. Susan grunted in reply.

"If this is a dream then why are we out of breath?" Susan finally asked after a number of seconds of silence and between haggard breaths.

"I must dreaming or pinch me to waking," Dan returned pinching Susan hard on the arm.

"Owe!"

"Did it hurt?" Dan asked seriously as if the odd girl hadn't heard Susan cry out in pain.

"Yes!" An indignant Susan sulked.

"Then we may not be dreaming. Try pinching me." Dan held out her arm expectantly.

Susan pinched it as hard as she could in search of revenge.

"I guess we're not dreaming then," Dan sighed and sat up all the way. She gave no other inclination that it had caused her pain. "It's more important than ever that we look out best isn't it?"

"What are you going on about now?" Susan wasn't sure she liked this adventurous young woman and wished she'd find a happy medium between never shutting up and the awkward silences.

"Well if we're not dreaming then the cute boys will not be dreams either and I don't know about you but I don't want mascara all over my face if and when boys show up." Dan had a box and bag in front of her. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a course handkerchief with pink designs.

She dunked the handkerchief into the water and used began to wash her face. When she seemed satisfied with her job she reached over to her bag and pulled out a mirror. After careful examination she gave her face a few more good scrubs then offered the mirror and handkerchief to the on-looking Susan. Susan took it and began to repeat the process herself. Their faces clean and refreshed Dan noticed Susan's quiver.

"Oh so not fair," the girl whined sitting down her legs crossed Indian style again.

"What?" Susan knew she would probably find out anyway.

"You get a bow and arrow and what do I get? My makeup bag and jewelry box! What am I supposed to do with my makeup bag and jewelry box?" Dan was pouting but had noticed the horn and grabbed it before Susan could stop her. She gave it a fierce blow before Susan could wrestle it back.

"What if someone heard that and is coming to give us trouble!" Susan yelled.

"Don't worry I wouldn't have blown it if I didn't still think this was a dream," Dan shrugged laying back into the grassy hillside and closed her eyes.

Susan fumed standing up fear playing on her features as the distant sound of hooves and dogs yelping sounded in the distance. She glared down at Dan.

-- --

Frou Frou owns the phrase "I must dreaming or pinch me to waking", from their song _I Must Be Dreamin_g which Dan quotes in this chapter. Thank you Aangsgal you were my inspiration in finishing this chapter. Just after I uploaded this chapter I realized that from the summary it might appear that this was a romance and that the pairings were unclear. I'd like to clarify that this is not DanXSusan and that I will reveal the male portions of the pairings later.


	3. We Having Fun Or What

Dan met Susan's eyes with her own full of fear. What had she done? This was the most interactive dream she'd ever had. Dreams had always fascinated Dan in a way she couldn't explain to other people. What kind of little girl liked to go to bed right on her bedtime? What kind of little girl liked naptime? Well Dan had as a child. If she couldn't go out and play with the boys she was going to have a nap and there was no persuading her once she set her mind to something. Dan sighed thinking of all the trouble she'd given her poor mother.

"They're headed this way for sure!" Susan wailed glaring at Dan. Dan shrugged in her defense.

You see in all her denying of Narnia's existence she had quite forgotten that her horn was enchanted. This horn could bring help to her wherever she was. This horn couldn't summon harm upon its queen and wasn't going to start even outside of Narnia. And if we forget that this horn is an inanimate object it might have been wondering exactly where it was for Narnia had come to an end.

"Well this seems like a pretty good time to start running," Dan replied standing up and grabbing her things. "Shall we?"

Dan had starting running before Susan even got a chance to reply. With a huge gasp of breath Susan took off after her.

"Running! Running! Running!" Dan was all but screaming at the top of her lungs as she hurtled down along the side stream.

"Stop yelling! We're being chased! You're going to draw them to us!" Susan tried to shout to Dan but wasn't quite sure if the other girl was hearing her.

Dan had reached a small hill and thrown herself behind it. Susan followed quickly losing the breath she still hadn't recovered from their last running experience. Susan's relief was immediate as she stumbled into the small cave of the other side of the hill. Dan sat hunched at the back of the minute cave. She patted the dirt next to her inviting Susan to the back of the opening.

Susan had just sat down when it seemed like a stampede of mounted warriors ran pass their shelter. Dan was hugging herself as if less surface area would make her less visible if anyone decided to investigate their abode. Susan decided to take a bolder stance and began stringing her bow. With an arrow on the string Susan stood still hunched ready.

"Sure, you get a bow and arrow… and horn… not… fair," Dan muttered next to Susan. Susan rolled her eyes reassuring herself that it was Dan's fault they were in this mess to begin with. Then Dan began to hum. Susan almost twitched from annoyance.

Dan seemed to take a hint and stopped abruptly. They waited for several more minutes in silence. It seemed like hours to Dan. Just sitting there waiting was like some unknown cruel punishment. It was at this point that Dan decided for sure she was being punished for something. She just couldn't quite determine what she'd done to deserve this kind of punishment. This was the most demented dream she'd ever had. Not that she really still believed it was a dream. She fiercely wanted to though.

Susan lowered her bow and started to inch out into the open. Dan followed closely not wanting to lose the protection Susan offered. Turning slowly Dan couldn't see anyone or hear the clopping footsteps of a horse. She relaxed but noticed that Susan hadn't yet. She moved to assure the other girl when she was grabbed forcibly and held tightly. A yelp escaped her lips closely followed by Susan's screams.

"Who are you?" A husky male voice asked.

"Danielle Fey Evans," She replied after what appeared a moment of thought.

"Had to think about it?" The man who was holding her laughed.

"Because answering questions is easy when a man twice your size as you in a death grip. You totally want to give him all the information he asks you," She replied her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You trying to be smart with me girl?" He hissed.

"I am smart. It's you I'm not so sure about," His grip tightened during her last comment.

"They're definitely spies Captain!" Her captor yelled practically picking her up and moving her over to a tall gentleman which a thick build and decked out in a suit of armor. He was missing a helmet to cover his dark almost black hair. Dan gauged his age well into his twenties maybe even brushing thirties.

"We'll take them back to camp," He replied while gracefully slipping onto a chestnut horse. He nodded to Dan's captor who handed Dan to another mounted warrior. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of being taken back to "camp."

Dan found Susan before they started off. Susan was also riding double and glaring daggers at Dan.

Susan had refused to tell the warrior anything and wanted to shake sense into Dan who had seemed to have had an amiable conversation with one of the warriors. Tears had also started streaming down her face again as they headed to the back up along the stream. Her bow and arrow had also been taken away along with her horn. What were they going to do now? This was all Dan's fault.

Despite all her anger Susan couldn't help but notice the beautiful scenery. It seemed to pull at her anger and sadness in a way she couldn't explain. The tall, graceful trees seemed to send calm to her while the wind picked out everything negative she'd felt over the last couple hours. She yearned to share this newfound peace with her family suddenly. The bout of sadness this resulted in reversed the whole process and Susan was crying again. The warrior beyond her didn't even seem to care that his charge was crying.

The horse began to climb the path up a steep hill in front of them. This was past the stop where Susan and Dan had run from. They were exploring new territory now but Susan didn't notice. Her grief had created a cocoon of numbness that kept her pain in and everything else out. A jarring motion jerked her back to reality, or what might have been reality anyway, a young soldier was lifting her from the horse.

These people must be fighting a war, she thought. It was an unexpected thought which startled her. The large tents and bustle of everyone running around reminded her of something from long ago. She couldn't quite place the memory. She'd never been to a war camp before.

The young man who'd lifted her down was leading her over to one of the larger tents to the back of the camp. Dan seemed to be flirting with the warrior leading her. Susan rolled her eyes at the immaturity of the other girl in a situation like this.

They were led into the tent unceremoniously. Dan was humming again with no one to rattle on to. Susan glared at her every time she tried to open her mouth. Dan stopped her humming to pout about the situation then examine her surroundings. Several men stood with their backs to them studying maps and discussing battle plans.

"Find the source of the horn captain?" The youngest asked without even fully turning around. His armor seemed more extravagant than the others except the only one with a helmet on.

"Yes sire," the captain responded from behind Dan. She turned to look in his direction as he spoke. "My men suspect them spies but I believe they should be interrogated more thoroughly."

Turning back to the one addressed 'sire' she noticed that he was only 20 or 21. That made him only 3 or 4 years older than her. He stood facing them now. He was clean-shaven and average height for a man with a muscular build. His attractive face was framed with brown hair that curled slightly. Dan bit her lip reminding herself that she couldn't have every attractive man that walked. Especially ones titled sire.

The other extravagantly armored man turned and pulled off his helmet. His blue eyes met Dan's for a moment before he fully turned.

"Peter!" Susan gasped wrenching herself free. She threw herself onto the boy tears flying from her eyes.

-- --

Isn't Dan horrible? I love writing her. Anyway to comment on her nickname being Dan more than Dani. I think it reflects something of her personality. She thinks she's more tomboyish than she really is.

Poll: Does it annoy people that I switch perspectives so often? If it doesn't I may do it more than I am and with more characters.


	4. Militant Introductions

Dan watched as the guard started to reach after Susan. Her sudden hug had startled everyone in the room. The royal one made a motion for the guard not to interfere.

The boy so pointedly dubbed Peter stroked Susan's hair in a comforting fashion. It appeared calm her but she still had tears streaming from her eyes and didn't seem to be willing to let go of Peter any time soon. To Dan it might have been an eternity as she stood watching. Part of her wanted to be jealous of Susan who got to hug such an attractive young man. She understood though that Peter was probably the reason when Dan met Susan that she had been crying.

"Shh," Peter whispered to Susan soothingly. "I'm not going to vanish."

Susan loosened her grip on her brother so she could get a better look at his face. Then she took a slow step back, releasing him in the process. The world had vanished around her. Her big brother was there now. She was safe. He could protect her no matter what threatened. She tried to wipe the tears from her face, but they wouldn't stop.

"The train…" Susan whispered once she had control of her voice again. She was hesitant-afraid that mentioning the accident would make him disappear. She wasn't sure she could find him again. Susan didn't really know how she found him this time.

"Derailed and killed everyone in its path and on in." Peter finished for her, his voice soft and tender.

"But you're standing right in front of me!" Susan found her strength again. Her pure happiness from finding her big brother was giving way to the anger and frustration from earlier in the day.

"There's a lot to explain. I think the full account should wait till Lucy and Edmond can add their parts as well."

"Lucy and Edmond!" Susan cried tears streaming down even harder than before.

"Yes and they're on their way here. In the mean time I think there need to be some introductions." Peter gestured over to royal one and continued adding a regal tone to his calming voice. "This is Prince Aidan, heir to his father King Shea of Tialg."

Peter than placed his arm around Susan's shoulders giving her a comforting squeeze and addressed the Prince and the others around the strategizing table in a quite regal tone. "This is our sister Susan, sometime Queen under us in Narnia, Duchess of Glasswater Creek, Countess of the Southern Mountains, and lady of Cair Paravel."

The Prince bowed low to Susan and Susan responded with a beautiful curtsey. The Prince smiled a majestic but attractive smile at her as she curtsied. She almost didn't notice that Peter had continued on to the rest and she almost missed greeting the first General. There were two. One was very sturdy in stature and had a ragged almost unkind face atop hardly any neck. He was the Commodore of the War ships and went by the name of Moriarty. The second was called Duke Quilan and was introduced as the Prince's Uncle as well as the commander of the troops on land. The Duke was taller than his naval counterpart but wore many scars on his bare arms and long, angular face.

"Now Susan," Peter said slightly less regal in his tone now. "Who is your companion?"

In Susan's joy she had completely forgotten about Dan and almost asked what companion. She glanced in Dan's direction and it all came back to her very quickly. Susan made a face of annoyance.

"I'm Danielle," Dan said from where she was still captive under the guard's strong grip. The guard let go and she made a slight show of standing up straight. Then since she didn't know how to curtsey she bowed in the Elizabethan manner instead although slightly clumsily.

"She was the one who blew my horn." Susan explained with a tone of frustration in her voice.

"Well I didn't know that it would actually summon people. Or that there were even people here," Dan cut in defensively.

"Well of course it would bring someone," Peter replied laughing. "It's a magical horn."

Susan for the first time since her arrival wanted to admonish her brother for talking magic and Narnia. She wasn't so sure about her resolve that magic wasn't real anymore. If magic was real then she really was with her older brother and her younger siblings were coming to her. If magic wasn't real then this was all a dream and she was all alone again. Susan wasn't sure she could handle being alone.

She grabbed Peter's hand to reassure herself with physical touch.

"You're a friend of Susan's from school are you?" Peter inquired with uncertainty laced in his words.

"No. Not gonna lie. Never even seen her till just before the horn incident." Dan gestured with both hands actively as she spoke.

"She's American," Susan explained smartly.

"I should have guessed from her speech," Peter chuckled.

"American?" The Prince cut in.

"America is a country in the same world as our own," Peter clarified.

"World?" Dan exclaimed furrowing her eyebrows with worry.

"You're in another world," Peter explained as if this was something Dan should be excited about.

"And who are you? All knowledgeable one." Dan locked her eyes with Peter waiting for an answer. Her accusation laced with sarcasm.

"By the gift of Aslan, by election, by prescription and by conquest, High King over all Kings in Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion." He matched her sarcasm with his full formal title and almost mocking her with his imperial stance and manner.

"I refuse to call you that," Dan replied with a sigh, and proceeded to mutter something under her breath that almost sounded like. "That's hot."

"Peter Pevensie." He offered the hand that was not preoccupied with Susan's clutching grip.

Susan set her jaw as her older brother almost flirted with the obnoxious little blonde.

"If it pleases your majesties to carry on with the planning, I think we should continue where we left off." Susan's thoughts were interrupted with the rough voice of Moriarty.

"Yes," responded Prince Aidan with a nod but then he turned to Susan smiling. "We should see our guests taken care of first. Captain Niall if you would see them fed and shown to my sister's tent to rest in."

"Yes sir," The dark haired captain opened the tent flap to girls to go out.

Susan looked up at her brother not wanting to leave him. Her face spoke her plea in such a way that Peter knew her meaning.

"I'll come to you when we're finished here. I promise it won't be long." Peter pulled her into a strong hug before sending her after Dan who was getting ready to exit.

Dan gave a congeal wave to everyone and winked at Peter before sweeping out of the tent.

Susan was upset about having to leaver her brother's presence but she couldn't understand why Dan was getting special treatment as well. She wasn't a queen of Narnia and certainly wasn't special at all. Susan certainly didn't like at all the way she spoke to Peter.

"Wow," Dan said in a way it was almost a muttered exclamation if that makes any sense.

Susan ignored her.

"So, what's for dinner?" Dan asked the captain instead.

-- --

Well I'm sorry that this took so long to write. I'm a junior in high school doing my freshman year of college onto of being on a competitive gymnastics team. It makes life busy. I love all the reviews I'm getting. Amazing. Thanks for all the support. And I promise everything will be explained soon. Oh Yes and I'm playing with the cannon a bit but that's what fanfiction is so whatever. On a last note I took Peter's titles from Prince Caspian and used altered his introduction of Edmond for Susan. Plus I really wanted to use the Royal We, because it's entertaining.


	5. Last Train

Susan and Dan had eaten a large meal of exotic foods. Much to Susan's amazement the girl had refused to eaten any of the onions which seasoned 3 of the dishes. Susan had thought that Dan would have had enough manners to eat whatever had been put before her but Dan had picked every onion out and placed it on the side of her plate.

Presently Susan was relaxing in what must have been Prince Aidan's sister's tent for it gave the feeling that it belonged to a female and the Captain had left them there. It was lightly furnished with two sofas. The whole tent was colored in colors ranging in bright yellows, blues and greens. The colors gave it an early spring feeling to it. It reminded Susan of a red and yellow tent of a similar style that haunted the edge of her memory. Dan lay on a sofa against the wall of the tent and appeared to be soundly asleep.

Suddenly the flap swung open and a willowy dark haired girl walked in. She couldn't have been any older than 14 and she dressed simply. The girl resembled the prince so much that Susan could not deny they were brother and sister. Her brown haired curled in just the same way and they had the same slender nose. Susan couldn't help but notice that the girl's eyes were lighter than the Prince's though.

"Angst!" Dan suddenly called out rolling over awkwardly. She continued in a sleepy mumble. "Don't worry. It'll wash off."

The girl and Susan both glanced over at Dan before making eye contact. The Princess covered her mouth trying to smother giggles. The incident all seemed very amusing to Susan. She was all but rolling on the floor trying to be as quiet as she could.

"I am Radha," the girl whispered with a smile as she approached Susan and took Susan's right hand into her own. It was a unique greeting to Susan but Radha traced a circle on the back of Susan's hand with her finger. "Your brothers and sister spoke so fondly of you. I was wondering if I'd ever get to meet you Susan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Susan replied not sure if she should return the greeting or not but tried it anyway.

Radha smiled in a way that Susan was sure the two of them would get along very well. Radha linked her arm into Susan's and led her out of the tent. They found a grassy spot with a blanket laid down. This was apparently a frequent place for relaxing and conversation.

Dan squealed face planting into the thin grass at the opening of the tent. She let out a series of grunts before trying to move her face out of the dirt.

"Shit." Dan stood up groggily. "That hurt, and you left me!"

Radha giggled almost uncontrollably. Susan shook her head at Dan's accusation. Did Dan expect Susan to take her everywhere she went.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep," Radha asked between giggles.

"Maybe, what did I say this time?" Dan wiped the dirt from her face and took a seat on the blanket.

"I believe the exact quote was 'Angst. Don't worry. It'll wash off.'"

"That doesn't make any sense," Dan laughed and shrugged as if suggesting that she hadn't actually said it or didn't care.

"What were you dreaming about?" Radha continued ignoring Dan's response.

"Actually I was dreaming about—"

"Hello!"

All three girls looked up or in Dan's case up and back. The speaker turned out to be Susan's younger brother Edmund. He was shorter than his older brother and had a rounder jaw line. Standing next to him was Lucy. Well not standing so much as hurtling her self at Susan much in the same fashion as Susan had hugged Peter.

Susan stood to receive her sister. Edmund followed in a slightly more dignified fashion but abandoned it quickly to join in the hugging. The three of them looked something like a six legged monster from the way they hugged and wouldn't let go.

A deep laughter pulled Dan's attention away from them to Peter who had just walked up. She smiled at him from her spot on the blanket. He sat down next to her as his brother and sisters finished their hugging. It took a while.

Once everyone had sat back down Radha politely excused herself to go discuss something with her brother. Dan wondered if she should leave as well given that she didn't necessarily belong in the reunion. She looked over at Peter hoping for a hint about whether to stay or go. He merely smiled. There was a pause before he began to speak.

"You're welcome to stay," he ignored Susan's scowl. "You're story should be told as well."

Peter cleared his throat addressing Susan.

"You'll want an explanation now then?"

"Yes!" said Susan eagerly.

Peter began slowly.

"It all started the day we had supper with Aunt Polly and the Professor. A Narnian looking man appeared before us but said nothing. We figured something had happened in Narnia so we went about sending Jill and Eustace there."

"You see," Lucy cut in excitedly. "When the Professor went to Narnia he wasn't called there by Aslan but traveled there by magic rings. When he'd come back to our world though he had buried them by order of Aslan. So Edmund and Peter had to break into his childhood home and dig them up!"

"Luce," Edmund remarked before she could keep going. "Let Peter tell the story."

"It's alright Ed," Peter responded. "You two may add any details you like."

Susan sat smiling. She had to remind herself to listen to the story. Her mind kept straying to how wonderful it was to have her family back again. Her eyes were tearing up again out of sheer joy.

"Are you alright Sue?" Lucy asked softly.

"I'm fine," Susan replied wiping her eyes. "Please keep going."

"Well then we were all meeting to give Jill and Eustace the rings." Peter continued giving Susan a comforting look. "Ed and I were on the platform and the Professor, Aunt Polly, Lucy, Jill and Eustace were all on the train. Mother and Father were both on the train as well. From where I stood on the platform it looked like the train was taking the bend too fast. The train hit us with a bang."

"It didn't hurt though," added Edmund noticing the look of horror on his Susan's face.

"Then it felt like that time we were pulled into Narnia to go help Caspian. We ended up in a grassy field near a beautiful orchard." Peter continued.

"Well not all of us," interjected Lucy. "Everyone but Jill and Eustace. They were in Narnia helping King Tirian. They showed up with King Tirian soon enough though."

"Thank you Lucy," Peter nodded before going on with the story.

"Wait. I don't get it," said Dan reminding the Pevensies of her presence. She looked at Peter. "I thought you were the king of Narnia. I distinctly remember a very long title with King of Narnia in there somewhere."

"Then you weren't listening," replied Peter patiently. "I said, High King over all Kings."

"Oh. How do you rule if you're not in Narnia?" Dan inquired out of pure curiosity.

"Shut up," demanded Susan. "I need to hear the rest of this story."

Dan plastered a smug but defiant look on her face but kept silent. Peter sighed.

"When Aslan appeared we opened the door Jill, Eustace and King Tirian had used to join on the field. On the other side of the door was Narnia and Aslan brought it to an end. Many creatures joined us on the other side of the door before it was destroyed though. He instructed us to follow him 'further up and further in." We followed him to real Narnia. The place Narnia was made in the image of. We saw real England and found mother and father." Peter had managed quite a bit of the story with any interruptions.

"What do you mean real Narnia and real England?" asked Susan.

"Well, Sue. Every world is like a copy of another world. They're what we used to call the Shadow Lands. Everything there is more real and has more colors and well it's hard to explain them." Peter stumbled with his words having difficulty conveying exactly what he meant.

"We saw all our old friends as well!" said Lucy overjoyed from the mere memory of it. "Mr. Tumnus was there, and the beavers and Caspian and Reepicheep and everyone. It was wonderful!"

"Aslan came to us in real Narnia and explained to us that we never had to leave him again." Said Edmund when Lucy had finished. "We all realized what had happened with the train. Why we felt so complete. It wasn't at all sad. It was wonderful. I can remember just how happy I felt when he told us."

Edmund looked to Peter now who seemed to be calculating how best to tell this next part. He took a deep breath, let it out, and began.

"We were with Aslan and the others for many days." He paused and took another deep breath. "When he approached me personally. Powerful sorcerers from another world had begun to tamper with the ability to travel among worlds. They were searching for powerful warriors or anyone who could save there land from the invaders. He made me an offer."

Peter had stopped again. He looked Susan straight in the eyes.

"It's a dangerous thing to mettle with traveling among worlds. It's not at all appropriate either. We were all born in the worlds we belong too. Those of us who traveled between worlds are very few and Aslan did it himself so it was acceptable. Aslan asked me to come to this world, help them fight off their enemies and ask them to stop their experiments. I would return to life for a time.

"During our conversation Aslan was distracted by something. He seemed to hear something that I couldn't. When he returned his attention to me he changed his offer. Now Lucy and Edmund would come with me and we would meet you here."

Susan was given the impression that there was more but Peter had stopped. He, Lucy and Edmund seemed to be exchanging looks. They knew too. Susan wanted to feel betrayed by whatever had been left out but didn't have time with her mind still processing the events they'd told her.

"You weren't told anything about me?" Dan asked quietly looking toward Peter.

"No," he shook his head apologetically. "You were a bit of a shock really."

"Then why am I here?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea."

"Well you must have some sort of story," said Lucy.

"I had just come home from Gymnastics practice and was sitting in my room contemplating life the universe and everything. I got up in search of dinner. Opened my door walked through and was in a meadow. Then my jewelry box and make up bag appeared. Susan there showed up shortly after." Dan explained her eyes starting to tear up.

"You were crying too though," Susan accused her. "I was crying because my family was dead. Why were you crying?"

"Look its personal." Dan replied softly keeping her eyes fixed firmly on the ground. Her voice started to rise slowly as she continued. "I really don't understand why I'm here. You guys are here to save these people but I'm an anomaly. Probably an accident!"

She stood up and walked back into the tent. Lucy made move to follow but Peter stopped her.

"Let her consider what's happened," said Peter in a brotherly tone then switching to a more regal tenor. "Now that we're all here we should meet with King Shea."

-- --

Well that was the most intense chapter to write yet. I mean it's taken this long not because I've been too busy or lazy but because I've just rewritten parts that many times. I like what I've finished with though so it was all worth it. I love all you readers and the reviews. Yay!


End file.
